Vehicles, such as passenger cars, typically include sensors to collect data of a surrounding environment. The sensors can be placed on various parts of the vehicle, e.g., a vehicle roof, a vehicle hood, a rear vehicle door, etc. The sensors, e.g., lens covers, may become dirty during operation of the vehicle. It is a problem to effectively clean sensors and/or sensor lenses or covers, especially when sensor data and/or environmental conditions around a vehicle can be changing and changes can affect sensor operation.